Do I Wanna Know?
by SeasaltChocochipCookies
Summary: Renesmee is questioning her life and wants to discover who she is so she runs away from her family; however in her attempt to runaway she gets caught up with something she could have never imagined. (Not sure if this story is good enough to keep writing, but I'm going to try anyway. Any constructive criticism would be helpful!)
1. Chapter 1

My door creaked open, my parents would know I'm awake, there would be no point in pretending I was asleep. We had another "pointless" argument about my "problem".

"You understand why we are vegetarians?" my mom asked, worried that I would try to run off again and give into my cravings.

I remained silent, very aware of the animals pulse echoing outside. My throat burned for the taste. I had an never ending craving for human blood and it was difficult at times to fight off the craving. I would have to distract myself with trivial things. Playing with my hair, paying attention to my breathing, mediocre things like that, but the scent of blood was so mouth watering it was hard to resist. They were upset because I gave in and almost ate a human.

"What if you were seen?" my dad pointed out. He wasn't even trying to hide his anger so why should I?

"No one would have seen me," I muttered not bothering to look at them.

"Someone would have noticed if he went missing."

"People go missing all the time, no one would have expected it was me, let alone a vampire."

"We raised you better than this. It's okay to slip up from time to time, but you didn't even care to oppress it."

"Oh God forbid I drained him of his blood. It's not like I'm a vampire or anything."

His nostrils flared, clenching his jaw. He knew there was no convincing me when my mind was made up because I was apparently, too much like mom. My mom hated it when we fought, and we fought a lot. I wasn't trying to be the cliché rebellious teenage daughter. It's not my fault their being impractical. Vampires are supposed to drink blood, human blood, and yet they were treating me like I was a criminal.

"Charlie's human," my dad commented to my thoughts.

"That's different, he's family."

"He's human."

"Edward, you know she would never eat him," my mom scolded.

"Now she wouldn't. If she starts drinking blood then she wouldn't be able to tolerate Charlie's smell."

"You are able to tolerate my smell."

I turned wondering if she was starting to agree with me, but I couldn't get my hopes up.

"I almost killed you countless times and I didn't drink human blood in years. Do you want her to kill people?" he exclaimed in frustration.

"No, I don't, but I don't think we should force her to hold back her cravings either. And I remember only one time you almost killed me."

My dad froze, squeezing her hand instantly. He let out a sigh, "We'll discuss this later or not at all."

Made me wondering why he came in to bug me if he was only going to admit defeat so easily. I saw him shake his head, guessing that he was telling me that our 'fight' wasn't over. I groaned throwing the covers over my head. He read my thoughts, that's why he wanted to talk, which was rather annoying to have a dad know everything your up too. You think I'd be used to it but nope. I'm still self-conscious when I'm around him, afraid of what personal thoughts that might get me in trouble and it was just flat out embarrassing. After my irritation subsided, guilt rushed over me as I realized what he must have heard. I hope he didn't tell mom or the rest of the family, but he probably did.


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting on a tree stump, my backpack full of everything I needed, waiting for Jacob to come so we could talk. The Cullens didn't stay in one place for long and wherever we went he followed. Because of the constant moving he had to work some odd jobs here and there, even though my dad offered him an allowance. Jacob said that he rather earn his own money for pride sake.

I remember when I was little I was infatuated with him because I loved the attention he gave me. I thrived off everyone's attention, obsessed with being praised and now I just want to be left alone.

I had to honest with myself if I want to be happy. Yes, I should be thankful for my blessed and privileged life, it's just…I want to find myself and see where I end up, which will never happen if I'm stuck with my family.

"Sup, Nessie," Jacob greeted with a huge smile.

I tried to return the smile, but I failed miserably. Seeing that I wasn't happy made him instantly unhappy.

"What's wrong?" he attempted to hug me but I shied away.

Holding myself I muttered, "I'm surprised they didn't tell you."

"What happened?"

It felt fake, his sudden concern, how he wanted to comfort me. None of it was real, it was just a part of imprinting. We didn't fall in love, we were forced into it. I'm not even sure if I love him or in love with the fact that he 'loves' me.

I pushed those thoughts aside as I explained, "I almost ate someone yesterday, on purpose."

"What? Why? Was the scent too strong?"

"Because I'm a vampire, vampire's drink blood," I simply replied.

"Did he catch you?" he growled, thinking I was in danger.

"No, he thought I was hitting on him." I kicked the ground, biting my lower lip, debating if I should confess or not.

"Ha, probably thought he lucked out with a cute girl. Poor dude."

"I was flirting with him to lure him in," I admitted rather embarrassed and curious to how he would react. I was in an awful mood to toy with his feelings."

"I would love to see that. To be honest I'd probably kill him."

"Are you mad at me?"  
>"For flirting or being hungry?"<br>"Both."

"Nah, you were hungry. Sometimes it can't be helped."

He would support me no matter what I did, I never saw him mad at me. I imagined numerous ways to piss him off and something always held me back.

"Jacob, what would you do if I didn't love you?"

"Huh?"

That would be his answer. "What if I didn't love you?"

He pursed his lips, "I don't know. I haven't thought about. It doesn't matter because we love each other."

"But what if I didn't love you…I'm curious."

"I'd lose it," he answered. "But we've imprinted so we're soul mates."

"Technically aren't we just mates. I'll give you the best babies, until I become a hundred percent vampire, and then you wouldn't be imprinted on me anymore and stop loving me. Then you might find someone else to imprint on."

"Is that what you were getting at? Nessie, I'll never stop loving you," he reassured me, I allowed him to hug me and I hugged him back. I was sure what I was going to do, and it was going to break his and my family's heart.

"You never had a chance to really fall in love with me."  
>"Yes I have, I love everything about you."<p>

"I want to runaway," I mumbled. He tensed and I rushed in my explanation, "I want to find myself and I won't be able to if I'm stuck with my family. It's not fair that I'm forced to follow these dumb rules I don't even agree with. It's not permanent, I'll come back, I just need some time to myself, you know?"

He paused for a moment to take in what I said and, "When are we leaving?"

I pushed him away as I looked at my feet, "I'm leaving, I don't know what you'll do."

"I won't let you go alone."

"I'm coming back."

"No, if you're runaway then I'm going with you."

"I was hoping you would stay here and tell my parents when I'm gone."

"That's bullshit. You seriously think I would let you leave without me?"

"I was hoping."

"No, we're doing this together, no objections."

I sighed knowing there was no winning with him. Why did I have to say goodbye, because I'm idiot. I could have left without saying anything. "Fine, you can come I guess."

I glared at him as he smiled, punching him in the gut and hurting my hand a little. He rubbed my hand complained, "Now why did you do that?"

"Because I hate you. You ruin everything."

"I'm sorry, but admit it though, you would be bored without me."

"How am I supposed to discover myself with you? You won't let me do anything."

"I will."

"You say that but when I try to eat somebody you're going to try and stop me."

"No, I won't. I'll be open-minded about this."

"You promise?"

"Promise," he said taking my pinky wrapping it with his.


	3. Chapter 3

I was already having second thoughts about letting Jacob tag along. He would hate me if I ditched him even so it was very tempting. We had to stop by Jacob's apartment so he could pack everything he needed. I wanted to wait outside but he wouldn't let me because he thought I would leave without him.

"How are you going to pay your rent?" I asked.

"I could ask Bella to take my stuff and end my lease."

"Oh."

"Hey, where are we going?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Just somewhere far away from here."

I planned on walking around everywhere, but Jacob insisted on taking his car, which I wasn't going to object. It's beats walking.

We drove in comfortable silence for two hours before Jacob's phone vibrated.

"Uh…Bella want's to know when you're coming home?" he frowned, handing it to me. "Why'd you leave your phone there?"

"I have no use for it." I texted her back and waited anxiously for a reply. They were going to kill me. "Could you drive faster?" I glanced at the window and for an instant a saw a face, but it disappeared.

"You think they'll be able to catch up with us," he chuckled.

I blinked, rolling the windows down and looked but nothing was there. "I don't know, I feel like they're right behind us now." I rolled the window back up when his phone vibrated again. I frowned as I griped, "Great now she's calling. Can you talk to her?"

"I'll put in on speaker," before I could object he did it anyway. "Hello."

"Where are you?" my mom demanded.

"In my car, cruising. So how was your day?"

"Great, till I realized Renesmee ran away. Renesmee, please come home. We need to talk."

"Uh.." he looked at me and I shook my head. "Nessie doesn't want to talk to you or go home. But don't worry, she's fine with me. Think of it as her and me taking a road trip."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," my dad complained.

"Edward, what's up? Didn't know you were listening."

"You should have brought her back to us."

"Yeah, no. See I was thinking that she's stubborn like Bella and once her mind's made up there's no going back. So I might as well join her right? You can thank me later."

"Thank you for what?"

"Keeping Nessie safe."

"No, the proper thing to do is to bring her back to her parents, not help her runaway."

I saw the same face as earlier and I nudged Jacob, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"There's something out there."

"What do you mean? Shit—"

Someone stood in the middle of the road and Jacob quickly swerved causing the car to flip over and roll down in a ditch. I was dazed, not sure what was going on as Jacob pulled me out of the car. I was shaking when I saw the figure again and it quickly ran toward me and everything went black.

I gasped, opening my eyes not sure where I was but I could hear Jacob voice. I looked around frantically before I realized it was coming from beneath me. He was holding my body protectively trying to wake me up.

"You really want a new life?"

I jerked my head up to see the figure. He was pale shadow-like figure, his body decaying as he smiled, "You wanted to runaway."

"Crap" I grimaced taking a step back.

"You did want to runaway?"

"I really don't want to answer the question because I'm not sure what you're going to do and you're really creepy and I want you to leave me alone," I answered quickly.

"You're a vampire and you're boyfriend's a shape-shifter and you think I'm creepy. At least I'm not a weird vegetarian vampire."

"Uh, just tell me what you want so we can get this over with and Carlisle can fix me up so my parents can kill me."

"I'm going to give you two options."

"I don't like where this going," I muttered.

"You can go back to your boring life and pretend none of this ever happened or I can help you discover who you are."

"First one."

"That's not the right answer."

"Yes it is, it's the safe answer where nothing bad could possibly happen."

"But it's boring."

"Yes. They will ground me and then I'll run away again."

"I'm giving you the second option because you don't know what you want and because you picked the second option your going to have to do me a favor. I'll tell you what that is later." He snapped his fingers and I was sent back into my body.

I woke up, wobbling to my feet as I cursed, "Shit, shit, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, shit."

"Nessie, it's alright." Jacob reassured me holding me close as he rubbed my back, kissing my head.

"No, no, no you don't understand."

The figure put a finger to his lips as he shook his head. "It's a secret."

I clung onto Jacob, closing my eyes because I was too afraid to look at the figure. I didn't know want I got myself into, but I was very afraid and I started to uncontrollably sob.


	4. Chapter 4

My body ached as I stretched, my throat burning probably for some blood. I felt around and I think I was in my bed. I wonder if that was just nightmare. I could hear someone snoring and I opened my eyes to see Jacob asleep in a chair. I sighed in relief. Of course it would be Jacob, who else would it be?

"Glad to see your finally awake."

I looked up and instantly screamed as I saw it was that figure from before. I thought it was a nightmare, I was hoping it was.

Jacob jerked up and everyone else instantly rushed to my room as I caught my breath. Shaking and horrified as I kept watching him. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and took my hand, probably to see what I was seeing.

"She's thinking about the car crash," Jacob answered miserably.

That wasn't what I was I thinking about, I was about to say when the figure shook his head. "I can manipulate your powers. I don't want them to know I exist, they'll only just get in the way. I'm not interested in formal introductions, I know who you are Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You may call me Calcifer. You can consider me your guardian angel. My friend told me about you, the girl who was a vampire and wasn't. It intrigued me so I wanted to see for myself and now here you are. Part of my very special collection. My friend will be here shortly, since he has a physical form, which I lack."

"Nessie!"

I snapped back into reality and they all watched me in concern. "What?"

"We thought you almost died," my mom said, pushing Jacob aside to hug me. "You haven't moved in inch till now. We didn't know if you were sleeping, or in a coma, or…"

"Was I dead?" I asked Carlisle.

"Your heart stopped only for a moment," he answered.

I just noticed that my dad and Rosaline weren't looking at Jacob. We're they mad at him. "It wasn't Jacob's fault. I wanted to run away."

"He should have brought you back, but instead he almost killed you!" Rosalie snapped, glaring at Jacob, like she was ready to rip him to shreds any minute.

"Rose," Emmet said putting a hand on her shoulder, "It was an accident."

Jacob frowned, "No, she's right. I messed up."

"See he admits it. I don't think Nessie should be allowed to be with him alone."

"I was thinking the same thing," my dad said.

"That's not fair," I complained, attempting to stand up, but faltering back to my bed. "Mom, tell him."

She looked back at my dad, then at Jacob, and then me. "Jacob was doing what he thought was best." My dad and Rosalie was about to interrupt so she quickly continued, "It was an accident, but into you get better you're not leaving the house."

"You got hurt loads of times and grandpa never stopped you from doing whatever you wanted."

"He almost killed you," my dad repeated firmly. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he took a deep breath, "When we got there you were having a panic attack and then collapsed. Do you know how scared we were?"

"Yes, and I understand, but you can't just blame it on Jacob. It was all my fault. I wanted to runaway."

"Why did you want to run away?" Esme chimed in.

I frowned, honestly not wanting to answer. There was no way to say it without hurting there feelings.

"Because she's a rebellious teenager who finally wants the taste of freedom," Alice answered. I couldn't tell if she was being serious or joking. It did irritate her that she couldn't see what would happen to me because she enjoys the reassurance of knowing everything before it will happen.

"I ran away because I wanted too." I was trying to find the right words to explain it. "I love you and you are my family I just wanted some time alone. You all know who you are, you had time to figure it out by yourself, but I was born into this. I never really had a choice about anything in my life and I want to have the right to choose and to see what I do with myself."

And of course, when I decided to run away something really terrible did happen just like they said it would.

"And that is why I am here to help you," Calcifer said. I flinched, startled by his voice. I forgot he was there.

"Does it hurt," my mom asked frantically searching to see why I flinched.

"Mom, I'm fine, it's—" I stopped short unable to speak.

"No, telling. Remember it's a secret." Calcifer sang with a smile.

First he can control my powers and now he can control what I say. I didn't agree to this, I was forced into it, like everything else in my life.

"She's pretty shaken up, who should let her rest," Emmet said. "You guys can find a way to punish her later."

I tried to calm myself by breathing slowly, it seems like Calcifer wanted me to run away and do who knows what. Would they follow and try to stop me, and what would Calcifer do to them? Mom, dad, Jacob, and Rosalie would try to find me in an instant. Alice, Emmet, Carlisle, and Esme would help and I wasn't sure what Jasper would do. He seemed indifferent to me ever since I could remember.

"Wait, if I did run away what would you do?" I asked. Calcifer smile broaden and it sent chills down my spine.

"What kind of dumb question is that," Jacob said, still not in his usual playful mood. "I'd follow you to the end of the Earth."

"You're not running away," my dad said, clenching his jaw.

"Would you all chase after me even if I told you I would come back?"  
>"Yes," they all said, even Jasper which surprised me. I was hoping they would say no, but I knew they wouldn't. What would Calcifer do to them? Could he do anything to them? What was he going to do with me? How was he going to 'help' me?<br>"Someone's here," Jasper hissed.

There was a knock on the door. Everyone exchanged curious glances. They all went to see who it was, Alice skipping, getting there first. I took Jacob's hand as he reluctantly helped me to the living room; he wanted me to stay in bed, but I refused to be alone in a room with that thing. He followed me of course, I hope this wouldn't be a routine thing.

"Hello, how may help you?" Alice said in her perky voice.

A guy wearing sunglasses and smoking the cigarette tried to step in but Alice stopped him. My mom and dad eyes widened and it took me a moment to realize it was the guy from earlier, the human I tried to eat. His scent filled my nostrils and my mouth water, the burning becoming worse.

"Hello, hello, I'm here to pick up a Nessie, full name Renesmee Carlie Cullen, vampire-human hybrid," he said as if he was reading off a piece of paper. He took his shades off and put them in his pocket as he pointed to me, "There you are. You tried to eat me yesterday, didn't appreciate that much. Not that I would let you eat me, but still, it hurts."

We all froze, not sure what to do, I seemed to have blown are cover, great. I would, of course, do the one thing I was told never to do. Don't blow are cover, it's dangerous. "I say we kill him."

They all stared at me and I explained, "What? He probably didn't tell anyone else."

"You're a psychopath, I love it," he laughed throwing his cigarette on the ground and stopping on it. "Shortie, I need to talk to her so if you mind stepping out of the way."

Alice nostrils flared as grabbed him and asked, "What do we do with him?"

"Let's be reasonable," Carlisle began, he glanced at me and continued, "we may not have to kill him."

"I think we should kill him," Jasper said.

"I agee," Rosalie said.

"I can snap his neck," Emmet offered.

"Did you hear what Carlisle said?" Esme questioned shaking her head in disapproval.

"How did you know she was a vampire?" Edward asked, walking toward him. "You're a human?"

"Eh, I'm mortal," the guy shrugged, "but not stupid." He disappeared and reappeared in front of me as he pecked with a kiss. I was already ready to hit him because I thought he was going to attack me instead of giving me a kiss so I punched him in the face and knocked him out cold.

"I'm sorry, gut reaction," I said quickly as they stared at him, his nose bleeding. I stared at him the burning becoming unbearable as I licked my lips. Jacob wrapped his arms around him, knowing what I wanted to do and holding me back just in case.

Carlisle sighed, bending down and examining him. "Well he's not dead."

"Damn," Emmet replied.

"That's a good thing."

Jasper lunged for the body, but Alice, Edward, and Emmet held him back. "We're going to kill him anyway, let me just have a taste," he begged.

"No, we need to know how he figured out what Nessie was," Carlisle replied, picking up the guy. "Once he wakes up we can interrogate him, and to do so he needs to stay alive."

Carlisle went upstairs and went to a spare room, locking the door. Jasper eyes followed him and Alice forcefully led him outside.

"He's not human," Jacob pointed out.

"Never would have figured that out," Rosalie retorted.

Jacob grimaced clenching his fists as he glared at her.

"You want to go pup?" she asked.

"Rose this isn't the time to start a fight," my mom scolded. "I think he gets it, your mad at him. We have a bigger issue to deal with now. What did he want with Renesmee?"

"Hopefully he just wants to hook up with her," Emmet answered. They all gave him a dirty look and he continued, "No, seriously, it's better that he's in love with her then wanting to kill her or something."

"Yes, that is the better option, but it's not going to happen," my dad said frowning at the dent in the wall Alice left. "What are we going to do?"

"Kill him," Jacob answered. "He can't take Nessie so the best option is to kill him."

"Or we could talk to him, and see what he says. Don't get me wrong he's not touching my baby, but maybe we can come with up with a compromise," my mom suggested optimistically taking a side next to my dad.

"Look's like you got some competition," Emmet said smacking Jacob in the back. "Who knows maybe this might be fun."

"He wants to take Nessie away Em," Rose explained rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, I heard him, but we'll kill him before it happens. There's like nine of us and one of him."

Two of them actually. I hate how that stupid guy figured out what I was and then went straight off to Calcifer to tell him about me. If you guys let me eat him when I had the chance then I wouldn't be stuck in this stupid mess.

My dad instantly flinched as Calcifer laughed, "Look like you hurt your daddy's feelings."

I didn't care I was mad at him and he needs to know it. He looked like he wanted to say something to me, maybe an apology, but he didn't. He averted my gaze and put his arm around my mom's waist. I figured Calcifer could block some of my thoughts so my dad wouldn't know about him, wish he could block all my thoughts from him. The burning was worse than I ever felt in my life and I was able to ignore it, thinking that I was thirsty for the guys blood, but it suddenly got worse and I was in a coughing fit. I bend to the ground and my eyes watering and then I blanked out.


	5. Chapter 5

It was strange to have fainting spells, especially since I never had them. I reassured them that I was alright and went to my room to take a quick nap. Later that night when Jacob was asleep, and I was awake, my family were discussing if they should kill him or not. I asked if I could take a walk because I needed some fresh air. They were weary at first, but I reassured them that I wasn't fit enough to runaway. It's true I wasn't healing as fast as I normally would. Carlisle was stumped as to why that would be. Jacob said it was the phantom, which sounded unbelievable, but the hallucination was real. Not that I could prove it with my powers.

Even though it was fall I had to put on a jacket for the cold. My feet crushed the leaves, the crinkles startled me at times when I was in deep thought.

"You seem upset, why the long face?" Calcifer asked pitifully, walking beside.

I cringed slightly at the sound of his voice. "I'm not in the mood for you to tease me," I spat.

"I'm not honest," he pouted, but I turned away hating the sight of him. "You know it wasn't very nice of you to punch him in the face."

"He assaulted me."

"He kissed you."

"Without my permission which is an assault."

"Absolutely true, but it's in his nature."

"To assault people?"

"To be infatuated with anyone who has a pretty face. He sways both ways."

"What do you want me to do? Why bring him here?" I demanded an answer.

"Daniel told me about you. I was interested, went to find you, and noticed you were desperate for a change of scenery."

Well he wasn't wrong. I rolled my eyes and frowned, "I wanted freedom not—a 'guardian angel'."

He chuckled, "You don't think I'm your guardian angel."

I gave him my what the fuck face and he laughed louder, "You loathe me and I wasn't even given a chance."

"You ruined my chance of freedom! I didn't need your help!" I yelled trying to rip him to shreds but my hands went right through him. Infuriated that I couldn't kill him I began to continuously punching the closest tree I could find.

"Nessie!" Jacob ran to me, alarmed at the sight of my hand. I had broken some skin around my knuckles and it was bleeding a little, not as bad as I wanted it too.

I stopped not in the mood to be around anyone; however, I would rather be with Jacob then Calcifer.

"We're you talking about me?"

Took me a second to figure why he said that. "You heard me?" I asked embarrassed and curious on how much he heard.

"Only the last bit about ruining your chance of freedom and you didn't want my help."

"No, it—"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to crash the car, but I thought there was someone on the road."

I wanted to reassure him that he wasn't crazy but I literally couldn't.

"When I woke up you were gone and I thought you ran away again."

"I needed some fresh air." He took my hand wondering what I was thinking.

"You hate me, I don't blame you."

"Wha—" that wasn't what I was thinking at all, I wanted to shout. I shot a glare at Calcifer and he shrugged, "I wanted to spice things up a bit. I'm a sucker for romantic drama."

Jacob looked defeated and it was because this idiot wanted to play spectator. I'm not going to do anything with him watching.

"Go on, pretend I'm not here. Come on, comfort him."

"I know you don't think I love you but I do. It's not just because I imprinted on—I mean it is but—where soul mates, not just mates. Bella and I—I was young—"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed stopping him right there. "I'm not interested in what you did with my mom."

"But your thinking about it."

No I'm not.

"You should here what happened, very beautiful love triangle," Calcifer smiled.

Okay that's new. "Wait-wait so you and my mom had a thing—while she was with my dad?"

"Well," he flushed hugging me. "Not really. We were best friends that's all."

I tried pushing him off but he was too strong, "Let me go."

"I'll admit it, we thought we loved each other. She loved Edward more, but after you were born we realized that we were wrong. We were confused—"

"So after you imprinted on me, you stopped loving her. Once I become a vampire you're going to love her again."

"No that—"

"Our whole relationship is the way it is because you imprinted on me."

He was baffled and I was pissed mostly at Calcifer for getting to me. He released me from his hug and I felt guilty so I finally hugged him back. I buried my face in his shirt as I explained, "Can you understand that I'm really super sensitive right now. I always knew you and mom were close I just didn't know it was romantic. I wish someone would have told me earlier."

"You don't have to lie, I know what you're thinking."

"What's that?" I wasn't baiting him, I honestly didn't know what he saw.

Instead of telling me he kissed me and it was our first kiss. It was exciting the first minute but after that I was done because I remembered he imprinted on me. I pushed him away and smiled sheepishly.

He looked broken and said, "You don't love me."

"I do—sort of. It's more like you don't love me so how can I love you back. None of this feels real and it won't be till you're no longer imprinted on me and when that happens and you still love me…in a couple of months I'll be a vampire and you won't be imprinted on me anymore and we'll see where it goes from there."

"It's only a theory. We don't know if imprinting has anything to do with who's more likely to carry on the gene. Maybe imprinting really is about finding your soul mate."

"I won't believe that till it happens."

We both instinctively turned when we saw Daniel leaning against a tree, "You done talking? Great, let's go Nessie."

Jacob stepped in front of me as he growled, "She's not going anywhere."

"Did I break your nose?" I asked when I saw a bandaged over it.

"I had worse," he shrugged. He appeared next to me and grabbed my hand but instinctively took it back, "What the hell?"  
>He gave me a quizzical look when he disappeared and I was body slammed by Emmett. "Uncle Em," I whimpered as Emmett lifted me up and apologized, "I was aiming for the other guy."<p>

Daniel was making a fool out of everyone, disappearing and reappearing when Jasper grabbed his neck and was about to crush it when he disappeared again and reappeared right next to me and took my wrist. I was surprised to see that we were still there but everyone else was frozen.

"Damn he almost killed me," he complained rubbing his neck.

"I wish he did," I muttered.

"Whoa, rude."

I waved my hand in front of Jacob and questioned, "Why is everyone frozen?"

"Because that's my power."

"I thought you just teleported everywhere."

"Nah, that's not as cool. I stopped time."

"You mean you're a time traveler?"

"Oh, I wish. I can hop through time, but I have a limit. I can only go back and forth by how old I am."

"Interesting, well unfreeze everything. I'm not going with you or with Calcifer."

"You don't have a choice," Calcifer pointed out. "Either you do as I say or I'll kill your whole family."

I grinded my teeth, my stomach dropped as a knot built in my throat. I had a feeling he would say something like that. "How do I kill him?" I asked Daniel.

"Beats me, I've been trying for five years."

"Children, you can discuss killing me later, now it's time to have some fun," Calcifer sang.

"You've been stuck with him for five years? How old are you?"

"Yep, found me when I was sixteen now I'm twenty one. Name's Danny by the way," he extended his hand.

I looked at it as I said, "Calcifer called you Daniel."

"I prefer Danny. Shake my hand, we're stuck with each other."

"I'm stuck with you too?"

"Yep."

I shook his hand and frowned, already hating this. I wanted to cry but I knew better to hold it back, I didn't want them to see.

"Mind if I ask how old you are?"

"Sixteen, technically I'm six," I croaked.

"That's cool," he said not looking at me.

"If I go with you can Jacob come?" I begged Calcifer. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle being with these two and who knows what else.

"He can't come, but you can visit him from time to time."

"I don't want to runaway, I changed my mind," I muttered tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Renesmee, don't cry. It'll be alright. I just need your help searching for something, that why I have you and Danny working together as a team. I would love for your Jacob to come, but it will only mess things up. See what I need is in the past, well it's hard to explain, just be reassured it's different from this time line, so it can be manipulated without any damage being done. You're going to your parents past, so you will be seeing them again."

"What?"

"See, isn't that nice. You get to see your family, it'll be fun."

"He's been using every type of creature to find who knows what, but he hasn't tried using a vampire hybrid. If you can't find it, then you get your old life back and if you do find it you get your life back," Danny added giving me a light bump on the shoulder.

"Then why were you stuck with him for five years?"

"Because he needs a time traveler. Before you ask I'm going to let you know, you're parents aren't special. He makes everyone go search for something in their parents past."

"What are you looking for?"

"It's of no importance. Now we're shall we start…" he twirled his finger around like he was fasting forwarding through a film, "ah yes this will do. Right before Edward leaves Bella."

"My dad tried to leave my mom?" I know this is childish of me to think that my parents were always together, but I can't help it. They adore each other, why would my dad leave mom in the first place?


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like I could barely breath as we finally stopped and I saw my dad walking away from my mom, and she looked broken. Danny landed perfectly on the ground while I skidded to stop. I then ran to my mom as I wanted to comfort her but I didn't know how. Before I knew it time stopped again and I turned to see my dad inches away from my face, ready to rip me to shreds.

"Whoa, he almost killed you there," Danny exclaimed.

"Renesmee do try to keep in mind that your parents don't know who you are so refer to them as Bella and Edward," Calcifer said examining mo—Bella.

It'll be hard not to think of them as my parents.

"Oh, such a pretty mess," he tsked, "I would love to add her to my collection if she wasn't human."

"Don't touch her," I hissed.

"Calm down, I'm will do no such thing I promise. I was simply stating that Bella is very pretty, like a porcelain doll." He frowned disgusted as he continued, "And look at Edward."

"Why did he leave her," I frowned, taking a few steps back from him.

"Who knows, love is weird," Danny commented pulling lighting another cigarette.

"Could you not?" I asked scrunching my nose.

"Sorry princess bad habit."

Calcifer floated around Edward as he mused, "Now what to do with him. Oh, I got a brilliant idea, let's take Bella."

"What?" Danny and I exclaimed.

"He dumped her, might as well kidnap her. He can chase after us for his beloved, it will be such fun," Calcifer squealed.

"We can't just kidnap her," I complained looking towards Danny who raised his hands, not wanting to get involved in our disagreement.

"Yes, we can. She'll be miserable without him, now that he thinks her life is in grave danger he'll come to the rescue. It'll save Bella the heartache, Edward the guilt, and the dramatic love triangle with your Jacob."

"We can't kidnap her. Where will we go if we did, what will she eat, how will we take care of her, have you thought this through?"

Danny chuckled, "Does he ever? He got me doing this shit forever, and still doesn't know how to find it."

"I know how to find it and I know what I am doing," Calcifer retorted. "It hurts knowing you have no faith in me."

"So you took me back in time to kidnap my mom?" I asked.

"No, I just thought it would be fun to piss Edward off. Now let's see, he'll probably try to take Bella away first. Don't give me that look," he said when he saw me roll my eyes.

"Sorry, what do you want me to do applaud you for being stupid? I don't even want to be here."

"Yes, but you don't have a choice now do you. It's either you obey my orders or I kill your family now shut up and stop whining like a baby."

"Whining?!" I shouted, attempting to grab him. "Why don't you come down here so I can kill you?!"

"That's not how you talk to your Guardian Angel," Calcifer scolded. "Danny."

"On it." Time continued and I jumped as Edward growled eying Bella, who Danny picked up.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, trying to break free from Danny gasp. He flinched when she kept hitting and kicking him.

"Let her go!" Edward barked but Danny already disappeared.

He instantly turned to me and lunged. "Where did she go?" he growled slamming against a tree as he twisted my arm behind my back.

I gasped in pain as I said, "I'm on your side!"

"Tell me where she is before I rip your arm off!"

"You better tell him where she is if you want your arm," Calcifer mused.

I hissed at him, which made Edward twist my arm harder. "I'm on your side honest! I don't want to hurt her, I'm an old friend from…" now where did she say she was from, "Arizona."

"You're lying. Bella didn't know any vampires before me." He was about to rip my arm off when time stopped and Danny came.

"That looks painful."

"Nah, really. Where's Bella?" I demanded as I squirmed my way out, stretching my arm.

"Danny, you should have let him rip her arm off," Calcifer whined.

I swear if I ever found a way I would kill Calcifer.

"Come on," Danny said he grabbed my hand and I guess we time traveled to an abandoned house, but he reassured me only a minute passed. Bella was lying on the floor when, I guess he allowed her in the stop time. I'm not sure how his powers really worked.

"What do you want with me?" Bella demanded, cowering in the corner of the living room and at the same time looked ready to attack.

"We're not going hurt you I promise," I tried to reassure her with a smile.

She frowned as she asked, lowering her guard, "Then what do you want?"

"Danny, could you go outside or something so I could talk to her?"

Danny nodded his head as he said, "Time still going to be stopped.

"Time stopped?" she frowned, glancing at her clock.

"He's a time traveler," I explained. "And I'm a vampire, well half vampire and half human, but mostly vampire. I drink blood, but I'm not going to drink yours."

She watched me, not sure where I was going with this and neither did I.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you as much as I can and I need you to trust me, alright?"

"Tell me the truth first."

"Keep in mind I'm telling you what I can. Okay see I was kidnapped and I'm not sure why but if I don't obey somebody's orders or else my family will die and I really don't want them to die so I need you to work with me. The time travelers in the same boat as me."

She smiled at me sympathetically, "I can understand. I had to do something like that. So what does this have to do with me?"

"I don't really know. He's just looking for something here. What happened to your arm?" I didn't notice she was in a brace till now.

"It was an accident," she sighed as tears streamed down her eyes.

"We only took you away from him because that guy wanted to piss your boyfriend off."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. He broke up with me," she croaked.

"I think he still loves you. He almost ripped my arm because you were gone."

She shook her head and sniffled a little. "He never loved me. He said it himself."

I never thought Edward would do that. "He does love you honest. I'm sure he had a good reason for why he said that." Not really, whatever his reason was it has to be stupid.

"You think so."

"Yeah. He'll be looking for you. You can ask him then. Just a heads up I told E…er… your boyfriend that I was an old friend from Arizona."

"How did you know I'm from Arizona?" she frowned.

"I'm your best friend from the future."

"I have a half-vampire best friend in the future?"

"Yep."

"Prove it."

"You're name is Isabella Marie Swan, you're a clumsy dork, who's socially awkward. Your dad's name is Charlie while your mom's name is Renee. You loved to read, especially old romantic novels, and Edward thinks you look best in blue. Oh and your birthday is September 13."

She looked at me and I was getting a little nervous. "Is Edward with me?" she asked curious.

"Yes, you two are madly in love." Yes, she believed me.

Bella sighed, "So did he dump me and come back or what happened?"

"He dumped you to protect you and then came back when he realized how stupid he was. And you forgave him and lived happily ever after." That's what I'm figuring happened anyway, no one told me the story.

She smiled a little, wiping away her tears as she asked, "What's your name."

"Nessie."

"The names Bella, but you already know that."

"Yeah."

She paused for a moment before asking, "You aren't my child are you?"

Damn, she's smart. "No, you can't have children when you're a vampire," I answered automatically. That's not what I wanted to say, but I guess that's what Calcifer wants. "This is a secret. You can't tell anyone about me being from the future and all that jazz."

Danny came back and asked, "So what do we do now?"

"Whatever that guy tells us to do I guess?"

"So wait here until Edward finds us and kills us?"

"You sure he'll look for me?" Bella asked frowning.

"She trust us?" Danny questioned.

"She trust me, not sure about you. Where are we anyway? Did we leave Forks? Did we have to leave Forks?" I waited for an answer from Danny, but he turned to look at Calcifer.

"We needed to leave Forks for the moment, till Edward comes and finds us. I need to arouse the perfect atmosphere," Calcifer answered.

"So what do we do for food and water? We can't stay in this piece of junk?"

"This is a friend's house so be nice," Danny replied. "Speaking of which where is she?"

"I still don't think this is best living conditions?"

"All you do is whine it gives me a terrible headache," Calcifer complained pitifully.

Danny looked at his watch and frowned, "Whoo, I was wrong. I didn't skip a minute, I skipped three months."

"I've been missing for three months!" Bella exclaimed. "Charlie's must be worried sick. I need to give him a call and tell him I'm alright."

"Wait till my friend gets back and please don't panic," Danny said taking a seat on the ground. "I'm going to take a nap because exhausted from all this time skipping."

With nothing better to do we decided to best to sleep as well. I heard Bella cry when I briefly woke up but I didn't know how to comfort her. Was she upset because she was kidnap? Did she not trust me? Or does she think Edward really doesn't love her?


	7. Chapter 7

Edward's POV

After Bella disappeared we had to leave Forks. The rumor was I killed Bella; Charlie was the one leading the investigation. He said the night before she went missing her arm was hurt, which I of course caused. They had no evidence so the investigation was dropped, even so they all thought I was the murderer.

Bella wasn't killed, she was taken, I had to keep telling myself. I searched all over Washington for her. In Seattle I found Victoria building a small army. We exterminated most of them, allowing a few to walk away. Victoria said she had nothing to do with Bella's kidnaping, but she wished she did. Jasper had to tell me Victoria was telling the truth or I would have tortured her.

I had to find Bella, the last thing she remembers me saying was that I didn't love her and I regret doing so. Of course I loved her, she had to have seen through my lie. I only said it so she could have a normal, safe, human life and now I know it won't ever be possible. Bella is a magnet to danger.

I had a map in front of me, crossing out the places I have already searched. "Alice—"

She cut me off as she complained, "I already told you I can't see her."

"You're not trying hard enough," I muttered. Alice could see everything in the future so why couldn't she see Bella. I could hear it all at once, they all were thinking she was dead.

"It's been three months," Emmet said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"She's alive."

"You'll find her," Esme reassured, but I knew she didn't mean it.

Carlisle shook his head in disapproval of her encouragement. I needed to know if she was dead, and if she was then—then there would be no point for me living anymore. That's the only reason they didn't want me to give up hope because they didn't want me to commit suicide, but if she did die then I deserved to burn in Hell.

My phone vibrated, which was peculiar because everyone was here. I checked to see it was an unknown number and answered it as I grumbled, "Hello."

"Edward."

I recognized that voice, it was my Bella. "Bella, you're alive! Are you hurt? Where are they keeping you? I promise I will find you. I love you, you know that right? I didn't mean what I said before. I love you, I always will love you."

There was no answer so I checked my phone to make sure we didn't lose connection. "Bella are you there? Can you hear me?"

"I hear you."

"Bella where are you?"  
>"I don't know."<p>

"Did they hurt you?"  
>"No, I'm fine."<p>

"I'll come get you I promise. I do love you. You know that right?"

"I don't know. You don't have to get me if you don't want too. You're not obligated too."

"I want to. I love you. I love you so much."

"I don't believe you. You're only saying that."

"No, I do love. Tell me where you are and I'll bring you home."

I could hear her sniffling. Was she crying? Was she sick? What was she doing the last three months? Did they hurt her? Does she love me anymore? Of course not, why would she. Not after everything I said. I'm hopeless, I can't even find her when she needs me.

"Hello, hello." A male voice greeted.

"Who's this? Where's Bella? Where are you keeping? I swear if she's hurt—"

"I know you'll kill me. The name's Danny by the way. Bella doesn't love you anymore, why don't you just move on or something. Get along with your vampire life. Remember you broke up with her."

"What do you want?"

"Good question, hold up a sec."

The line went dead as I held the phone tighter. He doesn't even know what he wants. So this isn't a hostage situation. Maybe he's going to ask the girl.

"Are they going to call back?" Esme asked quietly.

"I think so."

No one else said a word but I could tell what they were all thinking. They were all speculating what they did to her, what she must have went through. Jasper and Rosalie had the worst thoughts.

"We'll get her back," Emmet said. "We're vampires, they won't even stand a chance."

"How do you know, we don't even know what they are? They vanished," I replied bitterly. He was only trying to help, but what did he think we could do? It's been three months and we haven't found her, not even a trace.

My phone vibrated and I quickly answered it. "Bella."

"No, it's Danny. I would like money, they don't but I do."

"Okay. Who's they?"

"Wha—hold on, shut up, I'm on the phone! Yeah I want money. Bella and Nessie are completely against it."

"Who's Nessie? What does she want?"

"To be honest, she doesn't want anything but to come home. Haha, but she can't so…yeah. Money, I can pick up if whenever you want."

"If I give you money will you give me Bella."

"Nope."

"Then I'm not giving you any money, not until I have Bella."

"Then I guess we have nothing to discuss."

He hanged up the phone and I quickly redialed. I hated how he was in control. Was this a game to him?

"I'll give you the money."

"Now we're talking."

"How much do you want?"

"I don't know. Haven't put much thought into it. I got an idea. We can meet up later. But no tricks."

"Okay."

"Ha, your joking. Of course you'll have a plan. Should I bring Bella. I'm not giving her to you, but I think you might enjoy seeing her. Yeah, yeah you can come too. Talking to Nessie, she's annoying sometimes."

"Where will we meet up?"

"I'll call you back when I think of something."

He hanged up and I stared at my phone. I so badly wanted to chuck it.

"You're not going to meet him by yourself are you? What if it's a trap?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. He doesn't seem that bright to me," Emmet commented.

"We'll see what he says. I'll do whatever it takes to get Bella back."

"Maybe that's what they want," Jasper pointed out. I hated when Jasper got like this. Strategy first.

"You don't think I should go. That I should just leave Bella there with them," I growled. I slammed him against the wall, ready to rip his head off for his thoughts.

"You wanted to keep Bella human. You wanted her to be vulnerable. Now you got your wish. She'll die soon and you'll have the satisfaction of her not being condemned to Hell like the rest of us. You don't want her to be a vampire, so why save her at all?"

I let him go. Jasper was calming me down.

"You love her?" Jasper asked.

"Of course."

"Then let her be a vampire."

"What if—"

"She'll say yes."

"I have to save her first."

They were all pitying me like I was a child. "I need some fresh air."

"Don't wonder to far," Esme cried worriedly.

I couldn't take it anymore, not the way they were looking at me. I would come back, I always do.


End file.
